The Breaking Of The Mind & Soul
by TheAlchemyOfWriting
Summary: Sometime after his return from the Gate, Edward is once again missing in action. After failing to show to work or to a dinner with Alphonse things start to go south. What's Fullmetal gotten himself into now? Who's the man with the blood stained gloves? READ THE FRICKEN STORY! Mature rating for language and sexually nature. DARK. Happy ending? eventually RoyxEdward


**Chapter 01 - Missing On The Job**

"Man, why do I always get lumped with the boring jobs these days. It's not like I don't have better things I could be doing." Edward's voice slipped out as a low grumble. A tired glare settled on his face as he trudged through the abandoned hospital. Ever since Mustang had been given the title of Brigadier General, he made it a point to keep Edward busy, and in turn safe, with the most boring jobs possible, the older Elric swore it. The bastard truly had nothing better to do then send the blond off on pointless research missions.

Ever since The Promised Day, Edward's life seemed to take a turn for the duller. He'd finally returned to his homeland, to his brother, his friends, and family. He'd pushed back against the invaders from the strange world he had been plunged into. He'd aided in closing the gate between the two worlds. He may have lost his alchemy, but, dammit, that didn't mean Ed was weak and needed protecting. Even without alchemy, Edward had always been one to hold his own in a fight of wits or fists. Yet, even still, since his return Mustang seemed to be keeping him on a short leash. It's not as if he needed to be off picking fights and risking his life, nor was it his desire, but to treated like this truly was making Ed feel as if he was a eleven again. Everyone so cautious as if he'd disappear to another world or shatter like glass.

"AAAAAGGH!" Edward slammed his right fist into the nearest wall, the automail and the force causing a hole to form into the decaying wood. He blinked back in surprise, quickly pulling his hand free and turning about with a sheepish look. His tempter had always been short and this wasn't the first, or last, time that he'd lose it. Since his return to this side of the gate, Edward felt, almost, more trapped then he had on the other side of the gate. His frustration with everyone building with each boring case Mustang threw at him and every coddling moment Alphonse fawned over him. Not that he didn't adore his brother's attention, but he was the older sibling, THE Fullmetal Alchemist. Not a child or wounded civilian. He didn't need to be looked after or protected. Edward shook these building thoughts away. Golden hair tied tight in it's usual ponytail high on his head starting to add to his growing headache. "Enough of this, the sooner I check this dump over the sooner I can be heading home to Al's home cooking." Just the thought alone bringing a warm smile to the blond's face. With another tired sigh, Edward turned his torch ahead of him once more and continued down the hall. "I still can't believe that Brigadier Bastard sent me to check out this abandon shit hole for "possible squatters."" Ed's voice taking a mocking tone as he intimated Mustang. "LIKE EVEN STRAY DOGS WOULD WANT TO STAY THE NIGHT IN HERE!" His tempter slipping once more as he kicked out his left foot, sending a bit of fallen rumble down the corridor. A shout of pain echoing back to the blond and the sudden sound of feet moving had Edward ducking into one of the rooms off to the side, his torch going out and a hush falling over him. So someone actually was squatting in this dump. Great. And since it was on Central Military property Ed had to be the one to remove them. Another sigh slipped from his lips. This night was turning into a long one for sure.

Edward crouched low into the shadows as the sound of feet grew nearer, lights suddenly flashing about the halls and just missing the blond. Two men, dressed in what seemed like surgical garb, faces and hair covered in masks and such. Golden orbs taking note of the dried blood staining either their wrists of chest fronts. So not your typical homeless squatters the blond thought. "Are you sure this is where you heard it?" The two spoke in a harsh tone just above a whisper. One man slightly shorter then the other. A hint of distress lining their voices. "Of course I'm sure! It came straight at me." The smaller shook his head with a low sigh. "Sure it wasn't just a bit of the ceiling? The place is damn near falling apart on this floor." The taller gave the other a rough shove before moving to the room across from Edward, taking a quick look with his light before turning back to his partner. "It felt like someone slammed a stone into the back of my neck, and you know how the boss is about people sticking their noses where they don't belong. Besides, do you wanna be the one to risk letting someone get to the basement and interrupting the bosses work?" The smaller was quick to shake his head, glancing about the hall once more before pointing further down the hall from where had been coming from. "Let's just head to the exist and hurry our asses down stairs before the boss starts wondering whats taking so long, alright?"

When Ed felt the two were far enough out of sight or ear shot he made his move, heading straight for the stairs, making his way to this supposed 'boss.' Thought's already running a mile a minute through his head. Something was telling him that this wasn't just your average abandon building, specially with the way those men were dressed or spoke. Something serious was most likely going down. The blood on their clothes left a knot of unease in Ed's stomach. Besides, he couldn't risk leaving someone that could seriously need help. He crept quickly, but quietly down the staircase till he came to the basement doors. Two overly large rusted doors, all but falling off the hinges greeted the blond, but nothing too out of the ordinary in a building of this decay. Could someone really be using this place for some shady hospital business? He wouldn't really be surprised to say the least. The left door was left cracked and dim yellow light spilled out over floor and the last few steps of the staircase. The sound of feet scuffing over the tattered linoleum and metal scraping could be heard just before the doors. As carefully as he could, Ed moved to try and catch a peak inside. Before gold orbs could even make a sweep over what little was to be seen, the doors opened in a flourish that had Edward stumbling back, hands snapping out to the floor behind him as he hit the floor with a surprised little yelp.

"Edward Elric! The famed 'Fullmetal Alchemist' I have heard so much about has finally made it to my door!" A tall man stood before Ed with a grin stretched wide on his face. Surgical cap hiding auburn hair, though bits slipping out as if the man had been working hard and had fallen out in the process. A surgical mask dangling from his right ear while crazed emerald eyes looked over the blond sitting before him. He knelt in a speed that had the other slightly jerking in surprise. The strange doctor of sorts let his arms haphazardly dangle over his knees. Gloves that went just passed the man's elbows were steeped in fresh blood, letting it drip without a care as he took in Edward. "Though.. I guess you're not really an alchemist these days, or so I've heard.." Confusion was taking over Ed's expression, though as he opened his mouth, the blond couldn't get another word in before he felt hands snapping to his shoulders and a needle digging deep into his neck. His vision fading almost instantly as the world around him become a blur. Ed dropped to the floor on his side as the 'surgeon' moved to stand, carelessly wiping his hands over his torso before crossing him. Golden orbs swirling to see the two men from before just a step behind him. The smaller still knelt somewhat over Edward with a needle in his fingers. "Took you two long enough to get him down here. Honestly, I thought I'd have to come see if he hadn't beaten you both to a bloody mess." The mad man covered in blood seemed to laugh before the words and sights around Ed began to distort and fade into black.

x

"Sir." Lieutenant Hawkeye snapped a hand in salute after entering Mustang's office. "At ease, Lieutenant, any word on Fullmetal, yet? He's later then usual and I excepted my report at 0800 sharp." Roy knew better then to think Edward would be on time. Even after the years, the blond still held a stubborn strike and he loved to throw at Mustang any chance he got. It was if the kid adored this back and fourth the two had of who could piss off who more, but sometimes he really gave the older one hell of a headache. Some things never change. "Sir, no word, He still hasn't answered his calls. He did mention that he had plans with his brother, Alphonse before heading out to check on the buildings in the eastern square." Roy chuckled at that. Of course, he should have known. "Anytime Al's involved I should just assume he doesn't plan coming in the next day, shouldn't I?" He cast a bemused smile to his first officer who merely gave him a knowing look. "Sir, it's been little over a year, it should be considered a fact. Shall I attempt to conta-" With a raise of his hand, Mustang cut Hawkeye off. "No bother, I'd hate to be the reason Ed has to cut anytime he can get with his beloved brother off. Specially over something that can wait. He turned his eyes from the papers littering his desk. "Simply make sure that his next day off is.. rescheduled for, let's say, a month from today? Perhaps that will remind the kid to be on time for work the next time he decides to ditch." Riza simply shook her head, a slight smile gracing her lips for but the briefest of moments." Yes Brigadier General."

It was getting late into the night, a glance to the clock letting Mustang know that it was nearing eleven at night and he still had, at least, four more reports to review. His mind drifting to his youngest officer. It really wasn't like the kid to simply not turn in his work, even if a visit to his only sibling was a factor. still, he pushed the thought aside, better to wait till he had Fullmetal in his office to discuss the matter. Still, the nagging thought lingered. It wouldn't be till the following afternoon that Mustang's irritation reached it's limits. "Havoc." The man in question was standing with a salute and a cigarette dangling from his lips in seconds. "Do me a favor and make a visit to the Alphonse's home and be sure to have the kid in my office before I return from lunch. I've had enough of this little game." Mustang was pulling on his jacket and heading to the door, Havoc close behind already. "And inform him that simply because he does not like the work I have for him is still no excuse to behave in such a manner. He is a man of the military and needs to behave as such." His tone clear that he was in no mood for the older Elric's little games. It was till about ten past the general's return that a call came in from Havoc. Apparently Edward never made it to dinner with Alphonse nor had he heard from the other since lunch the day before.


End file.
